The methods and systems of the present invention are directed to the modification and improvement of transmissions for automotive vehicles of the type installed by the original equipment manufacturers. The invention is particularly directed to the improvement and modification of the automotive transmissions commonly known as the xe2x80x9cE40Dxe2x80x9d which is xe2x80x9cfactory installedxe2x80x9d in automotive vehicles manufactured by Ford Motor Company.
The present inventor owns U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,549, issued Oct. 19, 1993 and entitled xe2x80x9cMethods And Systems For Improving The Operation Of Automatic Transmissions For vehiclesxe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,938, issued on Dec. 13, 1988 and entitled xe2x80x9cFilter For Removing particulate Matter From Fluid Within A Movable Bodyxe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,140, issued Dec. 8, 1987 and entitled xe2x80x9cThrottle Valve System For Automatic Transmissionxe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,426, issued on May 22, 1984 and entitled xe2x80x9cLaminated Separator Plate Means For Recalibrating Automatic Transmissionxe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,628, issued Jul. 30, 1996 and entitled xe2x80x9cMethods And Systems For Improving The Operation Of Transmissions For Motor Vehiclesxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,342, issued on Apr. 29, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,685, issued on Mar. 24, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,823, issued on Apr. 28, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,768,953, issued on Jun. 23, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,507, issued on Oct. 13, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,928, issued on Oct. 19, 1999; U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,429, issued on Aug. 8, 2000; U.S. Pat. No. 6,117,047, issued on Sep. 12, 2000; U.S. Pat. No. 6,287,231, issued on Sep. 11, 2001; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,390,944, issued on May 21, 2002. The basic operation of transmissions for automotive vehicles and improvements thereto, are discussed in the aforementioned patents, and these patents are expressly incorporated by reference into the disclosure of the present patent application.
The basic principles of operation of the factory installed Ford Motor Company transmission for automotive vehicles, including the specific modes of operation thereof and the hydraulic circuits and interrelationship of hydraulic circuits, are well known to those skilled in the automotive transmission art. Attention is respectfully invited to the text entitled E40D Automatic Transmission Reference Manual (1992) published by The Ford Motor Company, said publication describing in detail the operation of the xe2x80x9cfactory installedxe2x80x9d E40D Ford transmission, including a discussion of the structure, the hydraulic circuits, and the interrelationship between the structure and the hydraulic circuitry and fluid flow during normal operation of the transmissions in automotive vehicles. The disclosure of the aforementioned publication in its entirety is expressly incorporated by reference into the disclosure of the present patent application as disclosing and illustrating background material known to those of ordinary skill in the automotive transmission art. Additionally, the xe2x80x9cfactory installedxe2x80x9d E4OD automotive transmission is disclosed in a publication entitled 1995-1996 Transmission Service and Repair, Domestic Cars, Light Tricks and Vans, Published by Mitchell, said publication also being expressly incorporated by reference herein.
Aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 5,768,953, issued on Jun. 23, 1998, discloses improvements and modifications to the xe2x80x9cfactory installedxe2x80x9d E4OD automotive transmission. The disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 5,768,953 is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide further improvements and modifications to the xe2x80x9cfactory installedxe2x80x9d E4OD transmission in addition to those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,768,953.
The primary object of the present invention is to modify the xe2x80x9cfactory installedxe2x80x9d E4OD transmission to provide a mechanic with flexibility in adjusting the feel of 1-2, 2-3, and 3-4 upshifts. The xe2x80x9cfactory installedxe2x80x9d E4OD transmission is found in a wide variety of vehicles, anywhere from six cylinder engines in one half ton pick-up trucks to powerful diesel engines and two and one half commercial chassis. The original calibration system in the xe2x80x9cfactory installedxe2x80x9d transmission is not adjusted to conform to the specific vehicle in which the transmission is installed. This has resulted in complaints from owners of the lighter duty vehicles (6 cylinder one half ton trucks) of upshifts which are too firm, and has also resulted in complaints from owners of the heavier duty vehicles (diesel engine two and one half ton commercial chassis) of too soft upshifts.
In accordance with the present invention, a new separator plate is installed in the E4OD xe2x80x9cfactory installedxe2x80x9d transmission between the front accumulator body and the case of the transmission. The original factory installed E4OD transmission provided full flow of oil pressure to each of the accumulator and capacity valve trains regulating each shifting clutch, namely the intermediate clutch, the direct clutch, and the overdrive clutch. The separator plate installed with the present invention provides orifices in the flow path of fluid leading into each of the intermediate, direct, and overdrive clutches for the purpose of controlling the fluid pressure applied to each clutch. Preferably, the orifice for controlling the fluid flow is 0.055 inches in diameter. The provision of orifices in the fluid flow channels coupled to the shifting clutch apply circuit for each of the intermediate, direct, and overdrive clutches controls, in series, controls the fluid pressure applied to each of the respective intermediate, direct, and overdrive shifting clutches. This, in turn, contols the xe2x80x9cfeelxe2x80x9d of upshifts perceived by the occupants of the vehicle in which the modifications to the xe2x80x9cfactory installedxe2x80x9d transmission have been made. The size of the orifices provided in the fluid flow channels coupled to the intermediate, direct, and overdrive clutches can be varied by the mechanic to selectively adjust the degree of firmness or smoothness of the xe2x80x9cfeelxe2x80x9d of the shift.